Retour a Poudlard
by MorganaArthur
Summary: Et si les Weasley comptait parmis au une deuxième fille? Et si celle là allait finalement à Poudlard avec ses fréres et sa soeur? Une chose : la rentrée promet bien des surprises !
1. Chapter 1 : SURPRISE !

**Voici, voilà ma première Harry Potter. Bonne lecture.**

« Retour a Poudlard »

Chapitre 1 : SURPRISE !

Le soleil ce levait sur le Terrier et comme a son habitude Molly Weasley était déjà aux fourneaux. Sa tribu était partie en randonné avec son mari, Arthur, dans la foret en compagnie d'Harry et d'Hermione. Seule Ginny avait mystérieusement réussie à y échappée au grand mécontentement de ses frères Ron, Georges et Fred. Le calme régnait dans la maison quand quelqu'un sonna a la porte :

« Ginny ! Va ouvrir ! » lui cria sa mère de la cuisine

« J'y vais ! » lui répondit-elle

Elle arriva dans l'entrée et ouvrit la porte. Elle fut bouche bée quand elle vit qui elle était. Molly n'entendant aucun bruit demanda arrivant à son tour :

« Qui est ce Ginny ? »

« Bonjour ! » dit cette personne a la porte

« Juliet ? Mais on te croyait à Londres ? » dit Ginny stupéfaite

« J'y était en effet mais j'en avais marre des moldus et leurs manières ou tout doit être parfait ! Mais sinon quel accueil Ginny sa fait plaisir que tu accueille ta sœur comme ça ! »

Ginny eu un sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres puis s'approcha de sa sœur avant de l'enlacée.

« Je préfère ça ! »

« Nous sommes très heureux de te revoir Juliet ! Mais entre donc ! Je prépare le déjeuné ! » lui dit sa mère

Elle entra et vit que rien n'avait changé depuis sa dernière visite.

« Les gars sont pas là ? » demanda Juliet surprise du manque de bruit

« En randonnée ! Tu connais papa ! » lui répondit sa sœur en rigolant

« Et tu as réussi à y échappée ? »

Elles se mirent ensemble à rire avant de se dirigées vers le salon. Leur mère elle était déjà retournée dans sa cuisine.

La porte s'ouvrit a nouveau sur une tête rousse et 2 autres têtes que Juliet ne reconnut pas automatiquement.

« Ron ! Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ! » lui dit sa sœur

« Juliet ? Mais…. »

Il fut coupé par cette dernière qui reprit :

« Je sais je ne devrais pas être là ! Mais vous avez un énorme problème toi et Ginny avec les accueils… »

« Tu doit être Harry Potter ! Et toi je dirais sans hésitation Hermione Granger alias Miss-Je-Sais-Tout par Ron ! » Dit-elle les observant a tour de rôle

« C'est exact ! » dit Hermione un peu surprise

« Ron tu nous avais caché que tu avait une petite amie ! » dit Harry suspicieux

« Moi ? Sa petite amie ? C'est une blague ? » dit Juliet hilare

« C'est ma sœur ! » dit Ron devenu rouge comme une tomate

« Ah bon ? Désolé alors ! C'est juste que tu es brune ils sont roux… » répondu Harry confus

« Les colorations sa existe non ? Sinon je t'en veux pas ce n'est pas grave ! »

« Maman ! Papa et les jumeaux ne rentrent pas mangés ce soir ! »

« Vous avez réussi à vous échappés ? » dit Ginny dans un rire

« Oui après 1 heure de mythologie magicienne sans compté une autre heure sur l'histoire de nos ancêtres ont en avait marre ! » dit Ron furieux

« Comment ta fait pour pas venir ? » questionna Harry

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais fut coupée par l'arrivée de Bill, Percy et de Charlie qui venait de transplannés dans le salon. Ginny fut soulagée de ne pas avoir à répondre.

« Les garçons ! Vous voilà enfin ! Bill ou est Fleur ? » Demanda leurs mère qui venait de rentrée dans le salon

« Elle arrive ! » répondit ce dernier

« C'est moi ou on a manqués un épisode les gars ? » dit Percy remarquant Juliet

« Apparament ! » répondit Charlie aussi surpris que son frère

« Moi aussi je suis contente de vous revoir les gars ! » leur répondit leur sœur

Elle les embrassa tour a tour avant de se replacée a côté de sa sœur.

**A suivre : la rentrée avec pleins de rebondissements**


	2. Chapter 2 : Retour à Poudlard !

**Chapitre 2 : Retour à Poudlard ! **

Ils mirent la table car l'heure de manger arrivait comme le disait si bien Ron et Fleur avait finie par les rejoindrent.

« Juliet ? » s'étonna Fleur

Cette dernière se retourna, car elle était en train de farfouiller dans le meuble pour trouver les couverts.

« Fleur ! Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ! »

« Moi aussi ! »

« Vous vous connaissez ? » s'étonna Bill de plus en plus surpris

« On s'est rencontrées pendant un séminaire sur la sorcellerie à Londres ! » répondit Fleur à son exclamation

« La ville des Moldus ? » demanda Charlie

« Bah oui la ville des Moldus, tu connais une ville magique qui s'appelle Londres ? » plaisanta Percy

« Installés vous à table ! Le repas va être servi ! » S'exclama leur mère de la cuisine

« Chouette ! J'ai une faim de loup ! » Répondit Ron

« Ron ? » demanda Hermione

« Oui ? » dit l'intéressé

« Arrête de pensé qu'à la bouffe ! »

Cela fit rire tout le monde et ils finirent par s'installés à table et Hermione questionna Juliet :

« Dit moi Juliet, quel âge as-tu ? »

« 1 ans de plus que Ginny, j'ai 17 ans ! »

« Et viens-tu as Poudlard ? » questionna Harry à son tour

« Bien sûr…enfin c'était prévu maman non ? » demanda t-elle

« Oui je t'ai inscrite ! Et comme tu as loupée une année tu iras en sixième année au lieu d'allée en septième ! Tu seras donc avec ta sœur ! Quand à vous Hermione et Ginny, vous allez devoir faire de la place dans la chambre pour couchée Juliet ! »

« Oui maman ! » répondit Ginny

« Nous nous en chargeons Mme Weasley ! » répondit à son tour Hermione

**1 semaine plus tard : **

C'était le jour de la rentrée, et, pendant cette semaine Harry et Hermione étaient devenus très amis. Mais aujourd'hui tout devais aller très vite car pour la rentrée, Mme Weasley était très stricte mais surtout pressée pour ne pas qu'ils loupent leurs trains…..

« Dépêchez-vous ! On va être en retard ! » Leur cria Molly du bas des escaliers

« On arrive ! » dirent-ils tous en cœur de l'étage

Elle attendit, 1, 2,3 minutes en comptant chaque nombre dans sa tête puis dit à nouveau en criant plus fort :

"Ginny! Juliet! Fred, Georges! Ron! Harry! Hermione!"

Là ils savaient qu'il ne fallait pas énerver leur mère et tutrice pour d'autres et descendirent donc tous en même temps.

« Bien ! Vous avez tout ? Vous n'avez rien oubliés ? » demanda une nouvelle fois Molly

« Molly ! Ça fait au moins 10 fois que tu le répète ! » répondit son mari

Ils rigolèrent à nouveau et Arthur reprit :

« Allez tous ! Dans la cheminée , prenez un peu de poudre de cheminette et faites comme chaque année ! »

Ils passèrent tour à tour dans la cheminée et finirent par arrivés quai 9 3/4 à la gare de King's Cross.

« Bon faites bon voyage et surtout , surtout les jumeaux pas de bêtises ! »

« Oui maman ! » répondirent les jumeaux avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres

Après que leurs parents les est embrassés tour à tour et que leurs mères leur est fait des millions de recommendations ils montérent dans le train qui finit au bout de quelques minutes par partir direction POUDLARD.


	3. Chapter 3 : ça commence mal

**Voilà le chapitre 3 de ma fiction « Retour à Poudlard » ! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez comme toujours !**

Chapitre 3 : ça commence mal….

Une fois le train partit, les jumeaux se dirigèrent vers un compartiment ou leurs amis étaient situés et les 5 restants s'installèrent dans un autre compartiment.

Juliet ce renseigna sur Poudlard, même si elle y avait déjà été :

« Poudlard à changé ? »

« Non c'est toujours un immense château dirigé par Dumbledore ! Dit moi, sait-tu dans quelle maison tu seras ? » Lui demanda Harry

« Oui j'ai reçu ma lettre il y à 3 jours ! Ce sera Gryffondor pour moi ! Normalement j'aurais due avoir le Choixpeau mais on ma dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire ! » Lui répondit Juliet

« Ah oui et autant te prévenir : Rogue est toujours là ! » dit Ron à sa sœur

« Oh non c'est pas vrai ? La dernière fois que je l'ai eu il ma ridiculisée en cours ! Apparament c'est leurs habitudes aux Serpentards ! » Répondit Juliet

« D'ailleurs il faut aussi te prévenir que les Serpentards sont toujours horribles ! » lui dit sa sœur

« Parlez pour vous sales Gryffondors ! » répondit un jeune homme blond arrivant dans le compartiment

« Malefoy ta pas d'autres personnes à embêter ou je sais pas moi ! » lui dit sèchement Hermione

« Non je m'amuse tellement avec vous ! » lui dit Drago ironiquement

« Aussi comique que son père ! » intervint Juliet

« D'où tu connais mon père, sale sang-de-bourbe ? » lui répondit Malefoy sur un ton agressif

Juliet se leva, sortit sa baguette et la pointa sous la gorge du Serpentard.

« Et toi d'où tu me traite de sang-de-bourbe, sale Mangemort ! » lui la Gryffondor sur le même ton

Ce fut au tour de Drago de sortir sa baguette et il la pointa à son tour sous le cou de la Gryffondor.

« OK on se calme ! » intervint Harry pour calmer le jeu

Le Serpentard et la Gryffondor se regardaient d'un œil noir, et, finalement Malefoy lâcha prise et Juliet finie par faire de même.

« J'aurais ta peau Weasley ainsi que la votre ! » dit-il avant de partir

'C'est ce qu'on verra !' pensa Juliet

Elle passa le reste du trajet à réfléchir au moyen qu'il utiliserait pour se venger, histoire d'être prête à l'attaque, car elle le savait, un Malefoy qui attaque n'est jamais bon signe. Elle fut interrompue dans sa réflexion car sa sœur lui disait d'enfilée ces vêtements de Poudlard car ils approchaient.

Les garçons, comme les filles se changèrent chacun de leurs côtés et ils finirent par arrivés à Poudlard en début de soirée. En descendant du train, Ginny aperçue Neville et Luna et leurs fit signe :

« Luna, Neville ! »

Les deux intéressés ce retournèrent et vinrent vers le groupe :

« Salut tout le monde ! » dirent-ils arrivant

Neville remarqua Malefoy et son groupe et fit une remarque :

« Encore une année avec ces fichus Serpentards ! »

« Je sais, j'ai eu la même remarque quand on la aperçu dans le train car malheureusement il fait toujours ces rondes continuels pour voir qui embêter cette année et deviné quoi ? C'est encore tombé sur nous ! » Répondit Ginny à sa remarque

« D'autant plus qu'il est préfet cette année et deviné qui est préfète ? » intervint Hermione

« Parkinson ? » essaya Luna

« Non pour une année c'est pas elle ! Je vous l'ai pas dit plus tôt mais je suis préfète cette année ! » Répondit Hermione à l'essai de Luna

« Félicitations ! Même si je n'aimerai pas être à ta place ! » Lui dit Ginny

« Mais si au moins quelqu'un leurs fermaient leurs clapets aux Serpentards ça ne leur feraient pas de mal…. » Dit Neville toujours sur le sujet des Serpentards

« J'ai essayée sans grand succès ! Au fait je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Juliet Weasley ! »

« Bienvenue à Poudlard, et bien d'avoir essayée ! » lui dit Luna

« Merci, mais pour dire vrai j'y suis déjà venue ! » répondit l'intéressée

« Bon si on y allait ! Sinon il n'y aura plus rien à mangé ! » Intervint Ron, le ventre gargouillant

Cela fit rire toutes les personnes présentes. Ron ne savant pourquoi ils rigolaient, demanda :

« Pourquoi vous rigolez ? »

« Arrête de pensé qu'à la bouffe ! » lui répondit Harry hilare

**Chapitre un peu court mais la suite arrive un peu plus riche en rebondissements ! Merci de vos reviews et merci de me lire ! Lady Morgana.**


	4. Chapter 4 : La Marque

**Voilà le chapitre 4 qui arrive et je vous souhaite une bonne année 2012 à toutes et tous vous qui lisez sur ! Une nouvelle année riche en fictions nous attend ! Alors à vos ordinateurs, vos claviers et surtout votre imagination pour nous faire partagés vos idées sur le site ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Lady Morgana**

Chapitre 4 : La marque

Tous les élèves pénétrèrent en même temps dans l'enceinte du château et le professeur McGonagall, apercevant la famille Weasley interpella la nouvelle venue :

« Mlle Juliet Weasley ? Pouvez-vous venir quelques minutes s'il vous plait ? »

« Bien sûr professeur ! »

Juliet suivit son professeur qui l'emmena dans le bureau du directeur ou celui-ci l'attendait en compagnie du professeur Rogue :

« Bienvenue à Poudlard Mlle Weasley ! » lui souhaita le directeur

« Merci beaucoup, je suis très heureuse d'être revenue ! »

« Savez-vous pourquoi je vous est appelée dans mon bureau ? » demanda Dumbledore d'une voix calme

« Je n'en est pas la moindre idée ! » répondit franchement Juliet

« Vos parents savent-ils pourquoi vous êtes revenue ? » intervint Rogue

« Oui….mais qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » demanda Juliet complètement perdue

« Faites nous voir vos bras ! » demanda brutalement Rogue

« Je vous demande pardon ? » demanda Juliet outrée

« Je trouve que c'est ridicule Albus ! Il ne faut pas se fier à de simples suppositions ! » Intervint le professeur McGonagall

« Nous allons vérifiés Minerva ! Et qui puis est ces suppositions comme vous dites peuvent souvent s'avérer vrais ! » Répondit le directeur

« Mlle Weasley, accepteriez-vous de me faire confiance, aussi ridicule que puisse paraitre la situation ? » demanda Minerva

« Oui je vous fait confiance… »

« Faites nous juste voir vos bras et après vous êtes libre ! » intervint à nouveau le professeur

« Bien ! »

Juliet retira sa cape , monta les manches de sa chemise blanche et tendit les bras.

« Approchez-vous n'ayez crainte ! » lui dit le directeur

Elle s'approcha et tendit à nouveau les bras. Là les 3 personnes présentes virent l'inimaginable sur le bras droit de la jeune fille : la marque de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

« D'où vous vient cette marque ? » attaqua violement le professeur de potion

« Allez chercher Malefoy, Rogue. Il pourra peut-être nous aidés ! » Demanda à nouveau Dumbledore

Le professeur fit la moue, il aurait voulu continuer l'interrogatoire. Mais il finit par aller chercher le jeune homme.

« Expliquez-nous, Juliet comment l'avez-vous eu ? » demanda le professeur McGonagall

« Je me baladais tranquillement dans les rues de Londres, un soir. Je me suis dit les Moldus ne doivent pas être si méchants ! Alors je n'ai pas prise ma baguette ce qui fut une erreur de ma part. Je me suis faite enlevée par Lucius Malefoy qui ma transportée à son Maître. Une fois là bas ils m'ont torturés et y ont pris beaucoup de plaisir, en particulier cette folle de Bellatrix Lestrange ! Et un jour , ils m'ont sortie de mon cachot et mon fait cette marque en prononçant des mots incompréhensibles ! Et j'ai cru que je n'en sortirais jamais ! La peau me tiraillait et me tiraille toujours autant , j'ai mal , je souffre et personne ne peut le comprendre sans l'avoir vécu ! Mais heureusement nous ne sommes pas tous destinés à l'avoir , nous sang-de-bourbe ! Mais moi je ne sais pourquoi , j'ai été choisie pour l'avoir cette chose dont je ne voulais pas , je la possède maintenant et ce à tout jamais ! Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à tuer mes amis , ma famille ! » raconta Juliet en pleurs

Rogue arriva a la fin de son récit tenant Malefoy par le bras. Juliet leurs fessaient dos.

« Alors Weasley, on vient racontée ces malheurs au directeur ? » ironisa Malefoy

« Malefoy ! » lui cria le professeur McGonagall

Dumbledore ce leva et obligea Juliet à faire face au Serpentard :

« On vous à convoqué à cause de ça ! On a pensé que vous pourriez nous aidés ! » demanda le directeur montra la marque des ténèbres de la demoiselle

« Qui est-ce que tu traitais de Mangemort dans le train tout à l'heure ? » dit à nouveau le Serpentard hilare

« Malefoy, ferme là ! » lui lança Juliet

« Savez-vous qui lui as fait vivre un tel enfer ? Votre famille ! » dit Minerva

« Professeur, y a-t-il un moyen de ce débarrasser de cette…cette chose ? » demanda Juliet au professeur Rogue

**Pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au prochain voilà un petit résumé : **

**Chapitre 5 : La solution de toute une vie (Partie 1)**

**Juliet est de retour dans la grande salle ou tous les élèves sont attablés. Seul problème ? La révélation de son terrible secret se fera plus tôt que prévu à sa famille et ses amis à cause du narguement permanent de Mister Malefoy ! Et cela va aller encore plus loin ! La jeune fille va commencer à souffrir…..**

**J'ai pour l'instant écrit 18 chapitres mais ils y en aura une trentaine au moins , des bals à venir très prochainement je vous le promet , ils seront très rapprochés et peut-être de la bataille (je blague évidemment que je vais mettre de la bataille).**

**Bonne matinée , journée ou soirée en fonction de votre pays ! **

**Lady Morgana**


End file.
